


What Wolf Men Want

by Gelsey



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob and Bella go on a camp out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Wolf Men Want

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

The woods were quiet, dark and beautiful. The shadows creep around the edges of the campsite and leap in demonic patterns in time with the flickering fire.

I’m not afraid, though. A year ago, I would have been nervous, at the very least; even in the company of Edward, I might have stuck firmly to the tent side of the fire.

Something about being out here with Jacob, though, made it different. Even though I know Jacob is miles away in wolf form, I feel safe and confident to stand at the very edge of the firelight, peering into the darkness.

My wolf, he’s taught me a lot about living these last few years – first how to live without Edward, then how to live on my own when I left Edward because he didn’t understand how I couldn’t live without Jacob in my life. How to be confident by myself and believe in myself.

I heard a rustling, a panting, from somewhere near me, but I didn’t scamper back, just peered in that direction evenly. The panting changed to quiet, almost unheard breathing, and a moment later Jacob walked out of the brush clad only in jeans that clung to his hips.

I smiled. I’ve loved him for years, but only recently had we finally started dating formally. It’s a heady thing, dating your best friend – different than with Edward, though. My head was still firmly on straight.

“All safe and secure on the perimeter?” I asked, slipping my arms around him and tilting my head up.

He pressed a kiss to my lips, and it’s hot in so many ways. “All safe,” he agreed. “Now I want to make smores.”

I laughed. Typical – werewolf wanted food. I shook my head and turned toward the tent to fetch the food, and squealed when he took the opportunity to squeeze my bum.

Food and woman, then. Who was I to argue?


End file.
